Gammetan Military
|allegiances= |branch= * Gammetan Navy * Gammetan Air Force * Gammetan Ground Force |type= |size= |motto= |budget= |GDP= |units= }} The is the armed forces of the Gammetan Civilization. It consists of three branches: The Gammetan Ground Force, the Gammetan Air Force, and the Gammetan Navy. Historically, the military was split in to four sections: The Army, the Engine Bat. (vehicle division), the Air Force and the Space Force. These were re-consolidated in early 2010. Branches * Gammetan Air Force * Gammetan Ground Force ** Air Support – Craft that support ground forces. ** Artillery and Defense – Artillery pieces, shields and mobile intelligence. ** Base Operations – Semi-mobile bases of operation during battle. ** Battle Vehicle – Main battle tanks and such like. ** Ground Logistics – Logistics for the force as a whole. *** Strategic logistics – Non-combat transport. *** Tactical logistics – Mid-combat transport. ** Infantry ** Support Vehicle – Utility combat vehicles not designed for direct combat. ** Surface-to-air – Vehicles designed primarily for anti-air duties. * Gammetan Navy ** Groups ** Logistics While all forces have some kind of craft in them—the Navy's in the form of vessel complements and the Ground Force's in the form of the Air Support Force—the Air Force is primarily for fighter and bomber craft capable of operating on their own, though they often operate in conjunction and in order to provide support to ground forces. Command The Gammetan Military's high command consists of five individuals, six groups, and the three recognized forces. They are: Suppliers Although a large amount of major Gammetan industries are nationalized, the military's technology suppliers are not. They are clearly split in to two groups: Designers and manufacturers, though some companies do both. Originally, designs were rushed in to service to make sure the nation had a fighting force for the Kortorisan-TEC war. More recently, requests for proposals are put out, pitting contractors against each other to compete for funding and contracts from the military. The Navy is supplied by designs from six companies: Gralage Advanced Production, Maitland Corporation, Mechal Production Industries, Plekon Ship Works, Teranox, and Tomat DY. Gralage have designed three current models, MPI two, and Plekon, Maitland and Tomat one. Teranox and MPI are currently designing new mdoels, one each. For the Air Force, the main designers are Kao'al Gor, HelAux, JamTek, and Mechal Production Industries. Juxta Designs and Hi-Tonn Craft Creations emerged later in the early 2010s, but soon went bankrupt before their first designs hit the airfield. HelAux dominates the current market, with three of the four craft currently in deployment being designed by them. The Ground Force was, for a long while, overtly undeveloped. Recently, there has been a revitalization with the majority of vehicles being put in place by RFPs starting in 2012. The four main suppliers are Greto Vehicles, Greyall Protus Productions, Kao'al Gor, which is a subsidiary of Teranox, and Throxia National Design. HelAux provides some craft technology, and MicellCo Works provides all infantry-based weapons. Secondary suppliers, which generally develop subsystems for more than one branch of the military, include ADR, AG-F, Artegon Shieldware, Crystal Computing, Enthusia Industrial Estates, Greyall Protus Productions, Ion Corporation, Iona Engines, JamTek, Magnu, Military-staged Advanced Tracking Weaponry Industries, Mechal Production Industries, Naqudich and Recall Systems. Equipment * Personnel armor (in development) * Weaponary ** MC2RR (long range rifle) ** MC3AR (assault rifle) ** MC4RC (carbine) ** MC5HC (cannon) ** MC6MR (sniper) ** MC7LMC (LMG and cannon) * Vehicles ** W14 Walker (walker) ** Vindicator GT (main battle tank) ** Planned projects: *** Infantry fighting vehicle *** Armored personnel carrier *** Artillery *** Air defense *** Scout walker (will replace W14) *** Heavy walker *** Tank destroyer *** Rocket artillery *** Roller titan (large ground vehicle with many armaments and a large storage) *** Infantry mobility vehicle *** Land speeder *** Armored car * Craft ** AAMPT/cw14 (W14 transport) ** AAMPT/i (infantry transport) ** AAMPT/a (assault transport) ** Danga Bomber (ground bomber)* ** HelAux B12 (naval bomber) ** HelAux B13 (ground bomber) ** HelAux F16 (fighter) ** HelAux GT2 (gunship) ** Mechal Fi-1 (air superiority) ** N4 Westand (gunship) ** In development: *** Stopher XKY (tanker) ** Planned: *** Infantry strategic transport *** Infantry combat transport *** Titan (for use in ground combat) *** Vehicle drop ship * Vessels ** Chariot-class Transport (planetar forces transport) ** Contaped-class C1-Corvette (corvette) ** Gammetan Frigate Mk II (frigate) ** H40-class C1-Corvette (corvette) ** Heir-class Battlecruiser (battlecruiser) ** Lohaul Battleship Mk I (battleship) ** Locomotive-class C1-Corvette (logistics) ** PhlanX-class Heavy Space Turret (cannon) ** Plekon-class Heavy Carrier (carrier) ** Project Devlabordich (flagship) ** Tomat Defense Satellite S-class (cannon) ** In development: *** T-type Cruiser 100 (cruiser) * The Danga Bomber is not used by the military, but models are loaned to various nations. Category:Gammetan Civilization Category:Kortorisan Category:Military Category:Organization Category:List of G articles